


Garth from the Star Wars Planet!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Garth is a droid who is cool and when he meets the Skywalker things get crazy! (I did not label Skywalker on the characters because you can imagine it as any Skywalker like Luke or Anakin etc.)





	1. Garth Goes to School!

A/N: This is my story about Garth from the Star Wars planet.

In Star Wars was where Garth lived before he went to school. Garth was the best droid in Star Wars because he was a stormtrooper droid and they were really powerful and they missed never when they shot at the Skywalker. Garth was going to be the ultimate droid but first he had to go to school.

"Hey, you're at school!" Garth's teacher told him. You have to learn how to be a good droid so you can defeat the Skywalker!

"I know" Garth said because he was really cool with the other students at school. The other kids were like LOL!

Then the teacher sent Garth to the principle because he didn't like Garth's attitude.

But the principle thought Garth was cool, too, so he just said "Hey Garth you graduate now! You can go fight the Skywalker!"

Garth was scared because he thought the Skywalker was a scary monster because all the droids said he was from another planet not the Star Wars planet. But then when he met the Skywalker he saw that Skywalker was actually a really cool guy too and he was secretly a droid but he didn't know that. Then Garth took the Skywalker back to school and they all went to school together.

The End


	2. GarJar!

Just kidding it's not really the end yet!

So then Garth and Skywalker join together and they have a lot of fun in college because it's a good school like Harvard but on the Star Wars planet. They throw parties and they invite all the cool kids like them to have parties.

But then JarJar comes and he's like "Messa want parties!" and everybody is like oh no parties aren't cool anymore because he likes them.

But then Garth and Skywalker meet JarJar and they think he's cool so everybody changes their minds and he's cool, too. I like the Star Wars prequels with JarJar.

Then Garth and JarJar get combined into GarJar because someone accidently cut them with lightsaber and they put the two halves back together as GarJar. GarJar is fine, but Skywalker doesn't know who they are anymore because they don't look like Garth or JarJar they look like GarJar.

I walk into the room then and I tell Skywalker who GarJar is and then I leave.

"Okay, GarJar is cool!" the Skywalker says and then they all have a party again.

The End (For Real This Time!)


End file.
